


My Neighborhood

by kelieah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Marvel Universe, Multi, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Smut, The Vulture Fucks Shit Up, Vigilante Reader, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: There's a new vigilante in town and Spider-Man does not like the sound of that. Though finally meeting the said vigilante, she slowly begins to convince him that maybe she isn't so bad as he thought.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 9





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Y/n L/n’s introduction chapter. Also how queens, New York finds out about Y/n the new supposed vigilante, including a specific spandexed hero
> 
> Word Count: 2.6k
> 
> Notes: Also this whole series takes place after Far From Home, by the way, Peter’s identity was never revealed! Your powers are telekinesis and telepathy, pretty much Wanda Maximoff's powers. You'll find out your background in later chapters
> 
> A/n: This is a repost from my tumblr account, @kelieah. I will be reposting and posting fics here and there so! Anyway, enjoy! :)

You let out a sigh of relief as you drop the last big box of your things down onto the floor of your new empty room.

Your brother, Elliot, leans on the doorframe and looks over at you, “Why didn’t you use your powers to carry your boxes?” he quips.

You have had the powers of telekinesis and telepathy for as long as you could remember. You basically grew up with your powers and though they’ve become a normal thing in your daily life, you’d not rather abuse your abilities. You woke up with them when you were about five years old, but didn’t notice you had them until you were eight. From then, it has been absolute madness. With your powers, at least.

You sit on top of one of your boxes and glance over at him with a cheeky grin, “I wanted to feel the real moving experience, you know?”

“Yeah whatever you say, loser. Do you need any help unpacking?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“I’ll be fine El, thanks,” you hum, standing up to get started with the pile of boxes to unpack.

“Alright, knock yourself out then,” he salutes and walks off.

You and your family just recently moved to Queens, New York from San Francisco, California for your Dad’s work. It’s quite a big change but you’ve always wanted to go to New York.

You’re pretty excited too because the infamous Spider-Man lives around the area, or so you’ve heard. You’ve also heard he’s one of the youngest Avengers out of the team which is one of the many reasons you look up to him. You couldn’t help but hope to run into him on the streets one day. You always wanted to meet someone your age who has powers as well.

After an hour or two of unpacking and putting things in place in your room, you walk over to the kitchen where your Mom and Dad are talking.

“Hey kiddo, we got some sandwiches from this place called Delmar’s,” your dad says, leaning against the counter.

You hum in response and sit on the stool in front of them, “Looks good,” you grab a sandwich and begin to unwrap it.

“So, Elliot found a good college already. We were looking at some high schools for you,” your mom pipes up, looking at you.

“Oh no,” you groan, taking a bite of your sandwich. Your eyebrows raise in satisfaction at the taste and you continue to eat.

“What about this one school, Midtown High right honey?” your dad leans over to look at your mom.

She nods in response, “It’s a school for science and technology, I bet you’d be into that right?”

“Nope, I’m no nerd,” you joke, your voice muffled from how full your mouth is.

“Hm, alright,” your dad says slowly, looking through his phone. “Do you just want to go to a public school? Not specified to any subject?”

“Bingo,” you snap your finger and point at him, wiping your mouth as some sauce escaped your lips.

“Got it. Look into some schools okay? Then let us know so we could register you,” he says. 

You nod in response continuing to eat, thinking about high school. High school was never really your forté because you knew most of the material and you weren’t much of a people person. Plus, your experiences with attempts of making friends or getting in relationships were horrendous. You were more than grateful that you were finally taking your last year. Though you’re looking forward to college, you want to believe people would act better and the classes would be more challenging but supposedly that’s not the case. At least, that’s what your brother and parents have told you.

“No slip-ups, okay missy?” your mom places her hands on her hips, “You remember what has happened many times before—”

“Yes! Mom I know, I know,” you huff in frustration and squeeze your eyes in painful reminiscence. 

“Oh yeah, like that time she "accidentally” threw her date into the punch fountain?“ Elliot walks out of his room laughing.

"Shut up, Elliot. At least I had a date,” you retort.

“Anyways, Y/n. You’re getting older, you should know how to somewhat control your powers by now. Right?” your mom looks at you for acknowledgment.

“Yes! I’m eighteen, I’m not a toddler anymore,“ you whine loudly, flailing your arms in exaggeration.

Mentally you are. You hear your dad think, shaking his head. Sometimes you could hear people’s thoughts without the intention, especially if they’re about you. You couldn’t help it, but you couldn’t hold your tongue at times either.

"Hey, I heard that!” you glare at him, throwing a pickle you took out of your sandwich at him.

“You really need to stop reading our minds!” he scolds, catching the slice of pickle and putting it in his mouth. He munches frustratedly and you both laugh for a moment.

“You know I can’t help it sometimes,” you grumble to yourself while shaking your head.

Later that day you found yourself sitting on the fire escape that connected to your room. Pretty convenient you thought. You swing your legs back and forth off the edge, leaning on the bar that kept you from falling.

“Hey baby,” your mom sits next to you.

“Hi, Mom,” you hum, looking over at her as she mimicked your position. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to check on you. How do you feel about living here?”

You smile softly and lean your head on her shoulder. “It’s only been a day mom,” you chuckle, “I’m doing great though, why?”

“Well,” she places her hand on your knee, caressing it in a loving manner. “I don’t think you understand how proud I am of you. Do you? How much you’ve grown ever since we adopted you, you know? Even when you were a little child, we could tell, just from those bright eyes of yours. That you were going to grow and be strong, beautiful, and a bunch of other things that would take forever to list,” she whispers into your hair.

You feel your eyes gloss at her compassionate words. “T-Thank you. I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for you all,” you close your eyes. 

You adored your foster family. You don’t what would happen to yourself if you had been given to the wrong kind of family. All the unimaginable and gruesome possibilities that could’ve happened swirl your mind and makes you shudder. You’re beyond grateful for your family. 

“Somewhat true,” she kisses your head, “But think about it, okay? Besides that Spider kid you always talk about, there aren’t many kids out there with powers like you.” She pauses for a moment and sighs, “Honey. It’s just, look. I have a feeling, you’re going to be something more. Much more than a high school student, so much more. It scares me, but I trust you.”

“I love you Mom,” you sigh and wrap your arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I love you more,” she smiles, holding you close.

Soon you started to get used to things a lot quicker than you expected. San Francisco wasn’t that different compared to Queens. Busy streets, crowded crosswalks, and usually loud city commotions.

Your dad works in business, your mom works as a cop and your brother is home a lot since he hasn’t started college yet. All while you’re some lame senior in high school, boring.

Speaking of which, school is the same. You made some new friends and managed your classes and assignments with ease. Nothing super exciting, but you always have this feeling, this pull, that you could be doing more than just being a typical high school student. You thought to yourself for a moment. 

No shit, I’m no typical high school student. The only thing is, what would I even do? What am I being pulled towards? Becoming a hero? An Avenger? No fucking way, they’re way too. Too—What’s the word? Uppity.

You come back from school one day, tossing your bag aside once you enter your room and flop onto your bed, pulling out your phone. It had been about two weeks since you and your family moved, and you all finally settled into your home. Everything unpacked and most things put away neatly.

“Hey weirdo,” Elliot knocks on your open door, peeking his head inside to catch your attention.

“Yep?” you look up from your phone and over at him.

“C'mere check out this thing I’ve been working on,” he motions his head over to his room and walks off. 

You groan and jump back up, following. You look around his neat yet cluttered, nerdy room. You don’t know how Elliot did it. He’s the big engineer of the family, so he was always tinkering on an invention or who knows what. Sometimes you weren’t even sure if he slept, or ate for that matter.

“What’s up?” you nod towards him, leaning on his door frame.

“So you know how you really look up to Spider-Man?” he grins, backing up towards his closet.

“Shut the fuck up. He is not in the closet right now-”

“No you dumbass, let me finish. I know you always wanted to go out into the city like him, but how could you do that without revealing your identity?” he asks rhetorically. You open your mouth to answer but he holds his finger up, silencing you. You roll your eyes and he begins to open up his closet, “Well, a suit of course.”

“You didn’t!” you gasp and rush over, feeling the sleek cool material between your fingers. You “H-how? Is this for me?” you look up at him.

He nods happily and you pull him into a bear hug, “Of course, gotta help out my coolest sister ever.”

“Your only sister,” you chuckle and pull away to admire your suit. “C-can I try this on?”

“Go for it,” he leans back against his wall.

You grin widely and hug the suit close, running off. You come back soon, glancing at yourself and the suit in his mirror. It fits nicely on your body, not too loose and not too tight. You notice a gadget on your forearm and examine it with curious eyes.

“Oh that is kind of like a phone, but with much more. It’s connected to police radios. Fun shit. Just mess around with it and figure it out,” your brother chirps.

“You really outdid yourself this time. This is a lot better than the taser watch you pranked me with for my 16th birthday, which was quite painful by the way,” you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

He laughs shaking his head, “I’ve been working on this for the longest time. I was going to give it to you for your 18th birthday but it’s too far away, so why not give it to you now? I’m sure you’d want to use it right away,” he shrugs, “Oh, and I almost forgot,” he grabs a cloth of some sort, tossing it to you.

You furrow your brows catching it, “What’s this?”

“Your mask.”

“Sweet,” you slip it on, smiling brighter. “You’re the best, I don’t know how I could ever repay you,” you jump into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

He laughs and hugs back, “Kick some ass and save some lives will do the job.”

“Do you really think I could? I-I mean all I can do is pick things up and read minds, I’ve -”

“With the right amount of training and your skill of working hard and being passionate, yes. I really think you could. Just don’t tell Mom and Dad.”

I have a feeling, you’re going to be something more. Much more than a high school student, so much more.

Your Mom’s thoughts repeat in your mind once again as you stand on top of your apartment building’s roof. You inhale the crisp air and look around the city of Queens.

A loud thwip from nearby grabs your attention, your head snapping in the direction you heard it from. Still not used to the mask you’re wearing, you squint your eyes to see the faint colors of red and black swinging in the distance. You smile to yourself, hoping to be like him one day. 

You hear a loud crash close by and instantly react. You glance down at the street, debating to jump. Yes, you’ve managed to move quite a lot of things around with your mind. Even your date that one dreadful Prom night. But never yourself. At least until now. You take a deep breath and jump off, feeling yourself fly for a moment. You barely save yourself and stick a rough landing, letting out a quiet groan. You roll over and quickly get up, “Fuck, I gotta work on that.”

You peek your head around the corner to see about three dark clothed people robbing a jewelry store.

So this is my “meant for something more” moment, huh? You thought to yourself, mentally preparing yourself for the upcoming events.

“I can do this, I can fucking do this,” you mutter to yourself, making your way closer. You slowly open the door, your heart beginning to race, “Do you guys by any chance have a ring for sale?” you speak up.

The three of their head snap up, instantly raising their guns towards you. Your breath hitches, “Who the fuck is this!?” the one with a dark green mask raises their voice.

“Relax. It’s obviously some wannabe Black Widow,” the one with a ski mask chuckles darkly.

“She doesn’t have a weapon—” the one with a stupid looking skull mask laughs. Your eyes quickly scan the area, analyzing what you could use as weapons and defense.

“You’d be surprised,” you hiss, grabbing a gun out of the skull mask’s hands and slam it against their head.

They begin to shoot at you and dive for the counter, breathing heavily. “What the hell was that!” you hear one exclaim.

“She used her mind dipshit, call back up–” one of them spits, making your eyes go wide. You take another deep breath, you remember seeing a large glass case by the entrance.

You stand back up and raise your hand, throwing the glass case against the last two people.

They knock out in an instant and you quickly glance at your forearm, dialing the police. You explain the situation and tell them the address.

“Holy shit! Holy fuck. I did it- t-that actually worked!” you pace around, placing your hands onto your head. Your senses were up a dial, you felt your heart race and the adrenaline pump through your veins. You’ve never felt so alive.

You snap back to reality and remember that police aren’t too fond of vigilantes or whatever the hell you consider yourself, so you quickly make your way out of the scene.

You come back from school the next day to headlines such as, “There’s a new vigilante in town”, “Mysterious new girl knocks out robbers with their mind”, and “Watch out Spider-Man!”

You groggily turn off the living room TV, knowing your parents are going to kill you once they come home from work. Correction, you and your brother.

“We’re fucked,” you look over at Elliot who’s munching on some cereal.

He shrugs nonchalantly as if he were expecting you to be revealed so early on with the exception of your parents probably finding out. You glare at him and roll your eyes at his smug look. “They’ll warm up to it. Hey! Look,” he says flipping the TV back onto a News Channel where Spider-Man’s being bombarded by the paparazzi and press.

“Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Have you heard of the new girl in town?” a reporter asks, raising their mic towards his mask.

“The new what?”


	2. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spider-Man doesn’t like the sound of a new vigilante, Ned won’t shut up about it, and MJ knows what’s up. Even trying to avoid the said girl the whole day, Spider-Man ends up running into her anyway.
> 
> Word Count: 1.9k
> 
> A/n: I’m so excited to write more and more for this series, I have so much planned hehe

Peter feels his world move in slow motion as the reporters surrond him, shouting at him left and right.

The new girl in town? What the hell?

Ever since Mysterio, the slightest possibility of a new hero or vigilante sends chills down his spine. He never wanted to experience or have his friends go through what they did last summer. Never. Though he knew it was an inevitable, this is his life. Heroes and villains coming up from nowhere. 

“Yes, the new girl— the vigilante that was seen at a crime scene last night at the Burberry jewelry store,” a reporter confirms.

“I’m just hearing about her now,” he says slowly and glances down at his phone noticing some messages from MJ. “Look, thank you, everyone! But I’m late to something,” he speaks up for everyone to hear.

They raise their voices and begin to get closer, but he quickly swings off before he could get trapped. His mood completely shifts from being excited for a date with MJ to thinking about some random stupid vigilante.

Why hasn’t anyone heard of her before? Why does she appear now? Seriously, right when things are finally going right in my life? Wasn’t Mysterio enough? Fuck.

Peter thought to himself with frustration, quickly sending MJ a text that he’s going to be a bit late. ‘Kk, don’t text and swing Parker,’ MJ replies. He smiles softly and shakes his head, swinging towards the rooftop he and MJ usually hang out at.

Halfway through the little date, MJ catches on easily on how quiet Peter’s been. “Hey,” she nudges him gently and leans close to him. “You okay?” she tilts her head. 

“Hm?” he glances over at her, “Yeah, of course, c’ mere,” he mutters softly, bringing her close to him.

She places her head on his chest, “You’re weird,” she says quietly, playing with his hands.

He presses his cheek against her head and lets out a deep sigh, “Yeah, I know.”

Peter couldn’t get that damn new girl off his mind. Even after the date, he couldn’t sleep because all he could think about was her. 

Where is she? Who is she? Or like that big dude from before said on the doughnut ship, why is she?

Going to school didn’t help his thoughts either, she’s even the talk of the school. He constantly heard the words, “vigilante”, “competition”, and “replaced.”

Peter sits down at the lunch table where MJ and Ned are already at, letting out a heavy sigh of relief in hopes of getting a break from hearing about the vigilante stirrups.

“You sure you’re okay Peter?” MJ pokes at his leg with her foot.

He glances up and gives her a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah, I think school has just been getting to me, yanno?” he lies through his teeth.

She squints her eyes in suspicion but decides to leave it at that. “Okay,” she mumbles softly and picks at her food.

“I saw you on the news, yesterday dude! Have you seen the new vigilante everyone is talking about yet?” Ned asks quietly, leaning towards Peter.

“No obviously,” Peter replies harshly, taking a sip of his milk.

“I’m just asking,” Ned holds up his hands in defense yet continues to nag, unintentionally pissing off Peter. “Did you see what she did dude!? She literally picked up a glass case with her-” he gets out his phone about to shove it in Peter’s face.

“I don’t want to see, man,” Peter mutters, pushing Ned’s phone away.

“Bro c’mon. Are you jealous or something?” Ned frowns at his sudden attitude. Peter and MJ both shoot him a deathly glare which instantly makes him waver.

“Why would I be?” he shrugs his backpack back on. “I’m Spider-Man,” he grumbles under his breath, grabbing his tray of food and walking off.

“Ned!” MJ scolds, slapping his shoulder. She swiftly gets her things and catches up to Peter.

“I was just! I’m sorry! Wait, Peter—” Ned groans out loudly, gathering his things and tries to catch up with them.

Later on during the day, while Peter’s at home, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on his homework. He leans on the palm of his hand and bounces his leg anxiously. He pokes his bottom lip with his pencil and lets out a defeated groan, “I can’t do this,” he tosses his pencil down, accidentally breaking it. 

Peter paces around his room and lets his thoughts consume him. He’s been trying to avoid the news, the gossip, and pretty much anything that had to do with that new girl yet it only caught up to him regardless.

Why does she irritate me so much? I haven’t even met her yet. Yet. Do I even want to meet her? Am I jealous? Do I feel like I’m being replaced?

He runs his hands through his hair and glances at his closet where his old suit is hanging. 

Peter, shut up. No way. I’m Spider-Man. This isn’t Mysterio. Or could it be? Wait, no— could she be an accomplice of him? Maybe she was apart of his plan? What am I saying? Why— why would she be any threat? I don’t even have anything against her, she could be some kid who discovered her powers. But what if she’s one of those bad guys seeking for attention and then makes their move as soon as everyone begins to trust them? Just like Mysterio. Shit, I need to let that guy go.

Peter shakes his head and grabs his suit from his closet. He quickly slips it on and checks his phone for any notification, a couple from MJ, May and Ned. He decides to reply later and slips out his window, onto his fire escape. He feels the slightest relief as he looks around the night sky of Queens.

He jumps off and swings from building to building, making sure things are safe. Though he couldn’t shake off this feeling that something’s about to happen. He brushes off the weird feeling and continues his usual night patrol.

You, on the other hand, also had quite the day. Your Mom and Dad were livid about your whereabouts the other evening. You cringe at the memory.

“Hey, kids. I’m home,” your dad came back from work, entering the apartment as he hung up his keys.

“Hi, w-we made dinner,” Elliot smiled sheepishly, motioning over to the dining table.

“Oh how nice, that’s a shocker,” your Dad looked over at the both of you. “Your mom’s on her way home,” he sat down at the table.

You gave Elliot a look and helped him set up the table. Your Mom later came home with an irritated look on her face that sent shivers throughout you and Elliot’s bodies.

She closed the door slowly and placed down her things on a drawer nearby, she walked over. “We made din-” you chimed, sitting down in front of your Dad.

“Did you all see the news?” she sat next to your Dad. Elliot took a seat next to you and fiddled with his hands underneath the table nervously.

The three of you nodded slowly, “There’s a new vigilante in town, who supposedly stopped a jewelry robbery the other night. By throwing, and I quote, a glass case against the two robbers, with their mind,” your Mom said nonchalantly and glanced at you intently.

You pressed your lips together, “Wow that’s so-”

“Cut the bullshit, Y/n. Was that you!?” your Dad cut you off with an intimidating tone, making you glance over at him in shock of his outburst.

You averted your eyes over to Elliot who’s trying to stay out of the conversation and groaned loudly, “Yes!”

“Y/n!” your parents raised their voice.

“But Elliot made my suit!” you quickly tried to shift the blame.

“Elliot!” they glared over at him while he wailed his arms in frustration.

“Are you kidding me, Y/n!? Not cool,” he crossed his arms, letting out a big huff.

“No, both of you. Not cool, Elliot we’ve talked about this,” your dad rubbed his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down.

You furrowed your brows, “What does that mean?”

“We knew one day you’d want to be some type of hero. Like an Avenger or something. But not right now Y/n, you’re still in high school. You’re still a kid,” your mom explained, sighing.

You glared at Elliot for him not bringing this up to you earlier and look back at your parents with an understanding expression. “But I’m almost in college. Plus Spider-Man is supposedly in high school too! I won’t get hurt— well I might, but I’ll train more. I swear! I’ll be putting my powers to better use, please,” you stood up, feeling yourself grow frustrated.

“We don’t want anything happening to you out there!” your dad raised his voice, motioning over to the city. Your mom watched the both of you worriedly, tapping her foot repeatedly out of habit.

“Dad, please,” you pleaded, clenching your jaw.

Your mom put a hand on his arm to calm him down. “We’ll— Let’s just talk about this later, okay? Let’s just eat,” she sighed.

After that awkward tension filled dinner with family, you find yourself leaning out window. You slip outside and land on to your fire escape. With your suit on, of course.

You look back at your room where you locked the door and made a makeshift dummy in your bed, just in case. “I’m sorry Mom and Dad,” you mutter to yourself, and quietly make your way down the fire escape.

You debate about jumping off again and attempting to fly, until you remember how that didn’t work out the other night. Once you make it down, you steer away from people, making sure you aren’t seen as you walk around with a hoodie over your suit.

You suddenly hear blaring alarms followed by screams from down the street. You look around to see the streets clear and rush over to the sound. Soon a building that’s catching on fire from the inside comes into sight, with residents rushing out of it for their dear life. Many stand nearby, backing away from the fire. Your look around suddenly hearing someone scream, “M-my husband and daughter got stuck in there!” you notice a middle-aged woman sob out. 

“I-I’ll get them!” you hear another resident reassure, about to go inside. You quickly stop them, placing a hand on their arm. You could hear gasps and mutters from the residents as they begin to recognize you.

“I got this. I’ll get your husband and daughter, ma’am. Now everyone stay away from the building!” you yell, making your way over to the smoke and fire filled building.

“T-their names are William and Daniela! T-third floor, d-door 102,” she informs, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. You look over at her and give her a firm nod, looking back at the building that’s on the brim of collapse.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. I can do this. I got this. You can do this, Y/n.

You affirm yourself, inhaling deeply and jogging into the building. You make your way up to the third floor as fast as you can.

Peter feels a chill run throughout his body and snaps his head in the direction he hears people cry out. His adrenaline rushes through his veins and he swings over towards the noise within minutes. His breath hitches when he sees the roaring fire come out from the building, with people scattered around outside.

“Spider-Man! He’s here!” Peter hears someone cheer out loudly. The rest of the residents outside join the cheering, shouting in glee and appreciation.

“Is anyone still inside?” he yells and holds his hands up to guide people away from the building, making sure they back up from the fire.

The woman from before nods, “M-my husband and daughter, b-but that g-girl from the news is in there saving them. I hope,” she states, holding herself as she trembles.

Peter feels his blood boil from hearing another mention of the new girl for the millionth time that day. He clenches his jaw and looks into the building, running inside.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.


	3. Esprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Peter ends up saving Y/n as she saved a couple of citizens, mental cursing and insults ensue
> 
> Word Count: 1.5k
> 
> A/n: This is really just a filler chapter so I'm sorry if it isn’t that good! Btw Esprit is french for mind

Your head whips around once you hear a cry from the apartment you enter. You cough harshly as thick smoke begins to enter the apartment, “William! Daniela! I’m here to save you!” you raise your voice, hoping to be heard over the crackling fires and stumbling walls. 

“H-Hello!? Help! We’re stuck in the bedroom!” you hear a deep voice yell back in response. 

You rush over to the bedroom, attempting to open the door, “Shit,” you mutter, snatching your hand away from the heated doorknob. You cough more and wave your arm around, thinking of multiple ways to open the door. 

“T-the wall crashed down and is blocking the d-door!” A younger, weaker voice calls out. 

You back yourself up a bit, running and slamming into the door. You let out a silent groan as pain and regret rush through your body. “Stupid, I’m an idiot,” you wince, losing your balance. You shake it off and reevaluate the situation. You hold your breath for a moment and close your eyes, feeling a rush of adrenaline as you rip the door off the wall with your powers, throwing it towards the living area.

I cannot believe I just did that, holy shit! 

Your eyes quickly avert to William and Daniela who are trapped in the corner by fallen walls and furniture from the floor above them. They let out a terrifying scream as the building shakes and more debris begins to fall. Before it could crush them you hold out both your arms causing all of the debris, walls, and furniture to move out of their way and float up. “Get out of here now!” you let out a strained scream, your arms wavering as your powers hold up the contents.

“T-Thank you!” William stammers and quickly picks up his daughter, rushing out the apartment and down the stairs.

As Peter heads up to where he heard screaming, coincidentally he runs into the two survivors, “Spider-Man!” Daniela squeaks out. His eyes widen once he realizes the vigilante girl isn’t there.

“W-Where is the new girl—? Nevermind, you need to get out of here!” he yells webbing up a falling ceiling piece. William nods and runs out of the building holding Daniela close to him, reuniting with his wife who broke down in joy as she saw them.

After they leave, you throw aside the large number of things you were holding and stumble out of the apartment. Your body immediately feels drained after using a large amount of power, making you weakly jog down the stairs. 

The smoke continues to worsen and spread throughout the building. You cough harshly as the smoke starts to invade your lungs, causing you to feel a burning sensation all over. You whimper and feel your eyelids become heavier, “D-damnit,” you mutter, clinging to the railings.

You limp down the stairs and feel yourself begin to fall. You expect to topple down the stairs and onto the hard cold ground until you feel your body meet a pair of strong arms. “I got you,” Peter mutters grudgingly, picking you up.

“W-who?” you glance up, your masked eyes meeting Spider-Man’s masked eyes. “Woah, S-Spider-Man?” you croak out, knowing you would’ve felt more excited if you weren’t so exhausted and beat.

“Surprise,” he says unenthusiastically, holding you close as he hustles out of the collapsing building.

Once the two of you reach the outside, all the residents from afar cheer out loudly. He places you back on your feet, holding you as you slowly try to regain balance. Disappointment flows through Peter as nobody cheers and praises him. “What is the new hero’s name!?” someone calls out. Peter looks over at you, seeing how you’re still out of it.

Hero, my ass. She saves what? Two people and she’s a hero? Peter thinks to himself, mentally rolling his eyes.

“I don’t she can-” he speaks up. 

You cut him off and stand up straight, “M-My name is Esprit!” you say in a French accent, your surroundings beginning to become white as your head begins to feel lighter. Peter furrows his eyebrows in amusement at your name but decides to ask later.

“Thank you, Esprit!” they repeat, cheering as Peter grabs your waist noticing your knees beginning to give out.

"Thank you, Esprit! Peter mocks everyone in annoyance. What about me? Everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? What the hell?

“Pleasure to help!” he responds for you, though wishing he didn’t. “Hold onto me,” he murmurs in slight irritation, looking down at you.

“O-Okay,” you mumble, wrapping your arms around his neck. You swear you hear a hint of annoyance in his voice but decide to brush it off. You let out a gasp as he swings off.

After he swings from building to building, he lands on a rooftop nearby Delmar’s. He places you down, “You good to stand?” he slowly lets go of you.

“Yup, thanks,” you finally gain consciousness back, taking a step back. “We didn’t properly meet, I’m-”

“Esprit, I heard you,” he mimics your french accent.

You cringe, “T-To be honest, I don’t know why I said that. I was out of it and it was the first thing that came to mind,” you rub the bridge of your nose.

“You take French don’t you?”

“Yup.”

So she’s in school like me? Most likely, or in college. Great. Peter thought to himself.

It goes silent for a while and you swore you could feel the tension rising between the two of you. You want to say something but it also feels like he wants to say something as well. You debate if you should just read his mind but that’s just crossing a line, you’d only just met the hero.

“So who are you exactly?” he asks in a tone harsher than he intended to.

Your eyebrows raise at his tone, “I’m sorry?” you ask a bit taken back.

“Who are you really? Why are you here in Queens? Do you even have powers?” he bombards you with demanding questions, his hands expressing his outrage.

All your envisions of Spider-Man being a super kind, caring and compassionate person crumbles right in front of your eyes. “Are you okay? Why are you being such a dick?” your question spills out of your mouth like vomit.

Peter’s eyebrow slightly twitches at your attitude, “I just want to know who you think you are, to show up out of nowhere. What are your intentions? Do you even know what you’re doing?” 

“What’s your problem?” you frown and take a step back, completely in disbelief. “I-I just want to help people like you do. I’m just another kid with p-powers like you!”

“You’re not like me whatsoever. Not even close. You almost killed yourself back there and would have risked the lives you luckily saved! I don’t think you even know how to properly use your powers,” he defends himself.

You have to admit he’s right but he doesn’t have to be so rude about it. “Well m-maybe what your saying isn’t wrong but,” you admit, trailing off while shaking your head. “Why are you being so bitchy?”

Peter lets out a frustrated groan. “You just appear all of a sudden and become the talk of the city. Everywhere I go, all I hear is Spider-Man’s being replaced! There’s a new vigilante in town! Like shit! Give me a break!” he rants as he paces back and forth.

Your jaw slacks, “You’re mad because I’m stealing your spotlight?” you ask in disgust.

“What!?” he whips around, glaring at you. “N-no, no— no! Of course not, that’s a stupid question. I do what I do to help people,” he argues.

“Doesn’t seem that way,” you cross your arms, feeling a new dislike growing towards the superhero you once looked up to.

“You are so,” he clenches his jaw but takes a deep breath. He places his face in his hands, “Okay, okay! Look, we started off on the wrong foot, I came off really rude.”

Peter began to realize he wasn’t acting like himself. Though ever since the whole thing with Mysterio, he hasn’t entirely been himself. It’s not an excuse for him to be a plain dick to people who don’t even know. Is that what trust issues are? He’s not sure, Peter’s got too much on his mind to even consider what the fuck kind of personal problems he has.

“Yeah, no shit,” you scoff. “You broke my heart a little not going to lie,” you place your hands on your heart, dramatically sighing.

He lets out a quiet chuckle, immediately cursing himself for laughing at your joke. “I’m Spider-Man,” he holds out his hand.

You hesitantly shake it, “I’m Esprit. I guess,” you shrug pulling away.

“Now, what makes you want to be a hero?” he asks. You pause for a moment, the deep question settling into your mind.

“Funny you ask that,” you mutter and suddenly your phone starts ringing. You feel your stomach drop once the name ‘Mama Bear’ appears on your wrist gadget.

Oh shit. You begin to mentally panic, already hearing the constant lectures and yelling on it’s way.

“What?” he glances at you.

“I u-uhm, I’d have to answer that next time, Spidey. See you!” you jump off the building and fly over to the next, managing to stick your landing. Peter’s mouth slightly drops watching you fly from building to building. He shakes his head, taking a step back to jump and swing off the building.

Guess she does have powers. Fuck. I swear if it’s some illusion tech— Wait, Spidey?


	4. Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Typical yet not a typical lecture from strict parents, another fight with Peter Parker, a whole bunch of blowing up and arguing, and crying™️
> 
> Word Count: 4.3k (oh wow sorry lolz)
> 
> Edited: I am REALLY proud of chapter hehhew even though it took me forever, it’s one of my longest writes too soooooo yay! 
> 
> A/n: Ahh sorry this took forever, been busier than i expected! Thanks so much for the support everyone and here is chapter four :)

You sit there watching as your mom paces back and forth, running her mouth constantly. Your mind begins to wander as she lectures you.

Why was Spider-Man such an asshole? Was it a bad day? Or am I really getting to him? All because I’m taking some attention from him? What could it be? Pussy.

“Do you realize how dangerous it is out there!?” your mom exclaims, looking at you with a deadly expression which of course you didn’t notice.

I hope he was just on his man period or something because that’s not the Spider-Man I was looking forward to meeting. It’s not like I’m the villain or whatever. Like, what a fucking diva.

“Y/n!” your mom snaps you out of your thoughts, startling you. You instantly look up at her, your heart rate spiking.

“Y-Yes?” you squeak out.

She rolls her eyes and finally stands still, placing her hands on her hips. Which was never a good sign. She clicks her tongue, “Lord, what am I going to do with you?” she shakes her head, “Were you even listening to me?”

You smile sheepishly, “If I say yes will you believe me?”

She rubs the bridge of her nose and mutters to herself incoherent words. “Baby, you know why I’m tough on you about this don’t you?” she pulls a chair over and sits in front of you.

“No, actually, no I don’t, and I’m sorry. It’s just, how is it any different from your job! If anything it’s riskier because you don’t have powers and yet you put your life out there every day as a police officer-” you begin to explain until she cuts you off.

“It!” she raises her voice causing your eyebrows to raise in amusement. “It is different from my job, you’re more at risk than I am. I have other officers on the field with me. I am protected most of the time and I’ve trained Y/n, I’ve trained! Have you?” she retorts, her hands moving all over the place as she talks.

You clench your jaw, knowing she’s right, “No.”

“Exactly, and you know what happened that one time,” she says, making you instantly tense.

That one time. That one horrible traumatizing time you almost died when you were a kid. No big deal, right? Wrong.

It was about six years ago when you were twelve years old. Waiting at school for Elliot to pick you up. You remember everything like it happened yesterday.

“See you tomorrow, Y/n!” one of your friends waved goodbye and entered their parent’s car.

You smiled softly and waved back, “Bye!” You looked around, knowing Elliot was late sometimes but only because you usually asked him to pick up snacks for the both of you.

Though it started to get late and your worry for him grew. You bounced on your heel and looked around, an uneasy feeling brewing in your stomach.

You heard a faint grunt and a couple of incoherent voices from afar. You were taught to avoid situations like that but a familiar voice caught your attention.

“I already did what you asked!” you heard Elliot cry out. Your eyes widened and you ran over to find him cornered into an alleyway by a bunch of older teens.

Your heart dropped as you watched the teens kick down your brother and beat him. “H-hey stop!” you squeaked out, tears beginning to rush down your cheeks.

“What the hell?” one of the teens mumbled out, glaring over at you.

“Y/n, n-no! R-Run,” Elliot strained out, curling up in an attempt to block the hits he was getting.

Your crying grew louder as the teens didn’t listen to your pleads and continued to pummel Elliot. “Jesus, shut the little shit up!” you heard one of them yell. Another one of them smirked and walked over to you.

You stumbled back in fear and tripped over a rock, falling to the rough ground with a whimper. You glanced over at Elliot, noticing bruises and blood scattering his face making you stifle another sob.

“Is that your brother? Pity,” you looked up at the teen who talked down at you. You wiped away your tears in frustration, glaring at him.

You shakily stand up and let out a deep breath, clenching your fists. “What are you going to do sweetheart? Cry out for mommy—” the teen ridiculed until you screamed loudly sending the teen flying against the other group of teens.

You slammed him against the boys who tried to get back up and threw him into a nearby trash bin. All the older teens fell limp to the ground in a heartbeat.

You smiled weakly in accomplishment but felt a wave of immeasurable pain wash over you. You winced and held your head in discomfort, your legs beginning to give up on you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you fell to the floor in an instant, feeling as if you lost every ounce of life you had in you, right then and there.

You were out for a couple of days and pretty much went into a small coma. Your family mourned, thinking they had lost you after what happened. It was a rough week.

Your now glossy eyes flicker back up to your Mom’s concerned eyes, “I know, Mom. I know.”

“You almost died,” she says quietly, holding your face gently, “Y-Yes, you saved Elliot but god, w-we almost lost you.”

You sigh, nodding. “I know. I’m sorry,” you mutter, guilt beginning to rise inside of you.

“Don’t be sorry, baby girl,” she shakes her head, standing up and pulling you into a close hug. “Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

You nod into her neck and pull away for a moment, “Of course. But Mom, I want to save people. Even if I have to risk my life each and every time. I-I feel as though it’s my duty. Like I’m meant to save people. I wasn’t given these powers as some party trick or toy, right? I was given these powers as a gift. I can learn. No, I will learn how to use my powers. A-And you said that you have other officers with you right? There’s uhm, there’s,” you think for a moment, rubbing your forehead and snapping your fingers.

“Y/n,” she mumbles in a warning tone.

“Spider-Man! Fucking Spider-Man, who’s probably my age and way more experienced than I am. He helped save the world for crying out loud! H-He could be the one to train me a-and to be my partner when I’m out there, right!?” you say in excitement, running your hands through your hair looking over at your Mom.

“Language,” she rolls her eyes but sighs, shaking her head. “You’re not wrong, but you need to ask the man. He must have a lot on his plate already and I’m sure babysitting your ass is something he wants to add on,” she retorts playfully, making you gasp dramatically.

“I bet he’s only a year older than me or something, the guy has a baby voice,” you giggle.

“Right,” she says slowly, pursing her lips in hesitation. “I don’t know Y/n.”

“You know I’m going to keep sneaking out regardless, I’m unstoppable. It’s inevitable. Better yet with an Avenger right?” you flash her a cheeky smile.

She deadpans and lets out a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She thinks long and hard, pacing around once again. She glances over at you who’s pouting your bottom lip, “Fine.”

“Fuck yeah!” you cheer, pumping your fist in the air.

“If!” she intervenes in your little dance and holds your shoulders to keep you from moving. “If he agrees.”

You scoff and shrug, “Bold of you to assume, we’re already acquaintances.”

“I’m sorry, train who now?” Peter leans forward, arms crossing as you explain to him everything you told your Mom. 

Coincidentally you found him eating on top of Delmar’s building and luckily caught him before he could swing off. Though he really wanted to when he saw you come up the fire escape.

“Me! I am asking if you could train me how to use my powers, and possibly let me fight crime with you later on?” you drag out your words, mentally cringing at your awkwardness.

“How do I put this nicely,” he mumbles to himself, rubbing the back of his head. “No.”

Your excitement blinds his blunt rejection. “Really!? Wait, no? Why?” your smile instantly falters. “I mean I understand you have your own life or whatever, but I won’t take up a lot of your time. Once you train me and I’ll learn how to properly use my powers, we— we could work together. As partners, you know?”

“Really?” he pipes up, lifting your hopes up for a moment. “Still no.”

You feel your heart clench at his continuous rejections. “Okay,” you gulp down a lump that began to form in your throat, “Why?”

“I just, you wouldn’t— you don’t— I don’t know! I don’t know how to explain this. You’ve just been a headache ever since you entered this city and decided to play the hero for one night. I don’t want to have anything to do with you, let alone train you like some pet!” he huffs and tosses around the plastic bag his sandwich came in.

“I don’t get you, Spidey,” you frown. “What exactly did I do to upset you?” you feel the anger you’ve been holding back beginning to bubble up inside of you.

“Don’t call me Spidey,” he rolls his eyes and plays with his hands. “You’re just irritating, you give me that type of vibe that’s all! I’m sorry,” he flails his arms.

Peter felt himself dig a deeper hole for himself. He’s never this rude, he usually thinks about what he says before saying something. Let alone speaking to someone who has powers as well.

What the fuck am I doing? He thought to himself.

“Bullshit,” you glare at him and take a step forward. “I think you’re just upset that I took a little bit of your spotlight which bruises your precious stupid ego, right!?” you snap, letting go of holding your tongue back.

He scoffs in annoyance, “Not at all. You’re completely wrong.” Somewhat.

“Right, of course! Of course, then please almighty fucking Spider-Man. Explain my lord, how am I wrong?” you take a couple of steps back, sarcastically curtsying him.

He scowls underneath his mask and crosses his arms, deciding to go silent.

Don’t read his mind. Don’t read his mind. Don’t read his mind.

You mentally scold yourself as you watch him closely, waiting for his next move, “Well?”

I don’t know how else to explain it. You’re a child. You waltz into the fucking city and move shit around, but you don’t even know what you’re doing!

Your jaw slacks, “I’m a child!?” you raise your voice catching him off guard.

“Wait what!?” he quickly looks over at you.

Are you reading my mind? You can read minds!?

“Yes, I fucking can you dick,” you spit, raising your hand about to mind shove him.

He makes you stop by holding up his hands in a form he uses to shoot his webs, “I wouldn’t,” he warns, “You mean to tell me, you can move shit with your mind and read other people’s minds?”

“Yeah dipshit,” you shove him anyway, making him stumble back.

He catches himself easily and glares at you. “See! Exactly what I mean by you’re a child,” he exclaims with his hands.

“Call me a child one more goddamn time, I swear.”

“You’re a child,” he mocks, crossing his arms and places his hands beneath his forearms.

“Oh fuck you!” you raise your arms but he acts quicker, webbing your arms down to your sides. He shoots another web at you again just to piss you off. “Dude!” you scream.

“Like I said you’re a-” he seethes through his teeth and you drag him towards your body, making him stick to you. His jaw drops, “You did not just.”

“I just,” you give him a dirty look through your mask as he stares down at you.

“This takes three fucking hours to dissolve,” he hisses, squirming around.

You gasp sarcastically, “And you were going to leave me here webbed up for the next three hours?” 

“Yes, well that was the plan,” he grumbles.

“You know, Spider-Man. I actually fucking looked up to you. I came all the way from California, so looking forward to seeing Queen’s famed hero swinging around. Then I actually meet the guy and he’s a complete egotistical selfish bitch!”

“I’m none of those things! W-We just got off on the wrong foot,” he lamely excuses his behavior. He mentally groans in his mind, knowing he’s created a horrible reputation of himself for you.

Dick move, Parker. Dick move.

“You said that last time, but you’re still being a bitch. For what reason? Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?” you look away, feeling small underneath his gaze.

“Look, Sprite,” he grumbles.

“Esprit,” you correct.

“Yeah, whatever. I just, I thought it was unfair. I worked so hard to be where I am, and made so many sacrifices for what I do yet most of the world is still against me. Then you came along, stopped a couple of robbers and you were suddenly some saint to everyone,” he mutters.

You instantly feel bad and mentally groan for cursing him out seconds ago, “I’m sorry.”

“No. I mean, it’s— it’s okay. I’m sorry too, I’ve just been through a lot. Which is no excuse to take it out on you,” he lets out a deep sigh, uncomfortably shifting around.

“Yeah, it isn’t. I appreciate your apology. But you’re Spider-Man dude, there’s no way in hell that I’d ever take away your fame or something,” you attempt to reassure him.

“I guess, but you never know. You’d be surprised.”

“True,” you mumble. It goes quiet for a while and you decide to pipe up, “Is this seriously going to take three hours to dissolve?”

“Yep.”

“Jesus and you didn’t think of making some type of web dissolver!?”

“That’s, that’s actually a really smart idea. I should’ve thought of that,” he murmurs.

“No shit sherlock.”

“Ha-ha.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“Do you even know why we’re wearing masks?”

“Solid point, I’ll give you that one Spidey.”

He lets out a defeated groan, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t jinx it, I might actually,” you tease.

He shakes his head and suddenly realizes something, “Shit!”

You jump at his sudden outburst, “W-What!?”

“I was supposed to, nevermind,” he throws his head back and groans.

“Let me guess, you forgot to feed the dog.”

“Don’t have a dog.”

“You left the oven on.”

“Nope.”

“You’re late for a date.”

“Bingo.”

“Wow, I’m shocked. With an attitude like yours, I’d never think you’d have a girl. Or boy, I don’t judge.”

“Girl,” he mutters, “You’re cheeky aren’t you.”

“As a peach.”

“So, how old are you anyway? Because you do act like a child.”

“You’re not gonna let that go huh? I’m eighteen.”

“You’re shitting me,” he lets out a laugh, your silence proving him wrong, “You’re actually eighteen? No way we’re the same age,” he grumbles.

“I could say the same.”

“Fuck you.”

“Dude, you have a girlfriend!”

After constant sarcastic bickering and mindless banter, three hours flew by as the two of you got to know each other a bit more.

“Did you time it?” you squirm around, getting a bit looser.

“Yeah, Karen said only a couple of minutes left,” he struggles to lift his arms.

“Karen?”

“My A.I.”

“Right,” you nod slowly as if you understood what that meant. You shrug it off, figuring out you’ll find out later. You help him out by beginning to pull yourself away from him, “It’s working!”

“No shit,” he mumbles and uses all his strength to rip away from your body.

You let out a loud sigh of relief, “Oh god, thank you. Thank you, that was more awkward than my first time.”

He shoots you a glare, “You’re so immature.”

“No, I’m just not a virgin like you,” you grin, flipping your hair as if it were out.

He rolls his eyes, “Look, I actually considered your offer but if you’re going to be like this all time, I’m not going to take it.”

“Sheesh! Okay, okay. I was only joking. I like to joke, but please, I really need you,” you hold out your hand for him to shake.

Peter stares at your hand for a moment and looks back up at you. “You don’t actually need me. I don’t want you to be dependent on me, you need to learn how to use your own resources first,” he informs you, causing you to sigh.

“But,” you pull your hand away slowly. “I just need to be trained, that’s all I’m asking of you. We don’t have to be partners.”

“I-I know, look I don’t think I’m your guy,” he shakes his head, backing up.

“But there’s no one else I can turn to,” you beg, taking another step towards him.

He backs up more and lets out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Spidey please, after everything we talked about. I may act like a child, but c’mon, I swear I’m better on the battlefield,” you place your hands on top of your head.

Peter began to feel a huge regret of words crawling up his throat about to jump out. He knew what he was about to say next would crush you but it spilled out like word vomit.

He inhales sharply and raises his voice. “Don’t call me Spidey. It’s Spider-Man. You’re not ready to become a hero, I can tell,” his words echo through your mind and stab your heart a million times. Your mouth goes dry and your throat tightens, his words repeating over and over throughout your mind.

You’re not ready to become a hero.

“You know w-what,” you say, your voice cracking in the middle of your sentence.

He picks up his head and looks over at you, “What?”

“You’re right. I-I don’t need you. I don’t need a fucking insecure piece of shit as a trainer, I need a hero. An actual hero who’s willing to help anyone and everyone. Not people they pick and choose,” you spit.

“You don’t even know what a hero is,” he chides, clenching his jaw.

“Forget you,” you let out a weak laugh, walking off towards the fire escapes.

He looks at you one last time, your body language of disappointment and despair tugging at his heart strings. He shakes his head and jumps off the edge, swinging away into the night.

“Not tonight Ned,” Peter says the next day to Ned as he grabs his lunch, “I’m exhausted okay, I had a long night.”

Ned’s face scrunches up in disgust assuming what he meant by a long night.

“Not like that stupid,” he rolls his eyes and nudges him playfully.

Ned laughs shrugging, “Hey, you didn’t say why! You alright man?”

“Yeah, patrolling was just a bit harder than usual last night,” he shrugs him off.

“I thought it’d be easier with the help of Esprit.”

Peter tenses at your name. “Do not bring her up. I met the girl,” he shudders at the thought of you.

“You met—!” Ned raises his voice but immediately quiets down as Peter shoots him a glare. “You met Esprit?” he whispers.

“Yes,” he walks over to the lunch table where MJ is sitting. “Hey loser,” he sits next to her, kissing her cheek.

“Hey,” she mutters quietly, putting down her book. “Sup, Leeds.”

He nods at her, “Wait, Peter. You met Esprit? What is she like?”

“Ned, I don’t want to talk about it,” he grumbles, poking at his food.

MJ gives Ned a warning look and he backs off. “Where were you last night?” she asks Peter with a slight frown.

“Shoot, MJ. I’m so sorry babe, i-it’s just patrolling you know? I lost track of time and—” he begins to internally panic as he tries to come up with an excuse.

“You don’t have to explain, it happens. I get it. You could make it up by coming over tonight?” she smiles timidly, tucking a hair behind her ear.

He sighs in relief and leans towards her. “That would be great, thank you,” he kisses her temple. 

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Yep. See you later Parker. Bye Ned,” she walks off as the bell rings.

“Wait, so she can literally move things with her mind?” Ned asks later on during Chemistry, as Peter takes notes.

“Yes,” he grits through his teeth.

“What else can she do?” he asks quietly. Peter looks up at him, his expression enough to make him quiet.

At the end of the day, Peter closes his locker to reveal Ned waiting behind the door, “Did you see her use her powers? Can she actually move things with her mind or is she just like insanely strong—?”

“Ned! Shut up! What don’t you get, I don’t want to talk about it! Leave me alone,” he tugs at his backpack handles and walks away from him.

Ned instantly regrets his nagging and decides to not follow him. He walks the other way to give Peter space, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

“Ned,” MJ groans walking by him and catches up to Peter. “What’d he do now?” she asks Peter jokingly.

“Nothing, I’m over it. I don’t want to talk about it,” he shakes his head and continues to walk forward.

She keeps up with his pace, “That’s okay, I understand. We’re heading to my place right?”

He looks at her and feels himself easily calm down, “Right.”

Peter’s really glad he met MJ, let alone managed to date her. He knew ever since Europe, she’s his peacekeeper. Simply thinking about her, talking to her, whatever, easily calms him down within minutes. He wondered how she’d put up with his shit for the past couple of months, he truly hasn’t been himself lately and he began to worry that he’s pushing and deflecting everyone away from him, including MJ.

Later at her place, the two hung out and ate dinner. Though MJ knew he was still bothered by whatever Ned brought up. “Peter?” she mumbles softly, sitting down next to him by her bed.

“Yeah?” 

“You can talk to me you know, you’re girlfriend,” she teases, poking at his side.

He gives her a tight lipped smile, “I know, but it’s okay. I’m fine. It’s actually, kinda getting late, I think I should go,” he stands up.

She sighs, standing up, “Peter?”

“Y-Yeah?” he looks over at her, a clear look of stress written all over his face.

She cups his cheek and caresses his face. “May I?” she asks in teasing tone. He chuckles and nods. She kisses him softly causing him to sigh and gladly kiss back, “I know you’re not okay but—”

Peter tenses, knowing she was about to pry and possibly ask about Esprit, or patrol. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to talk about it. But he responded in the worse way possible, word vomit began to rise in his throat once again and he felt huge regret coming his way.

“I’m okay, Michelle. How many times do I have to say that!? I-I don’t want to talk about it,” he snaps, making her eyebrows raise in shock. She stays silent and pulls away from him, crossing her arms. He immediately regrets his actions, “W-Wait I didn’t mean that I’m sorry I—”

“Leave, Peter.”

“Babe—”

“Just leave.”

As soon as he comes back home, he slips through his bedroom window and pulls off his mask frustratedly.

Way to go Peter, you fucked over two girls in one day. What the fuck is going on with you man? Grow up! 

He looks at himself in a mirror hung on his closet door, his eyes beginning to get glossy and his face beginning to turn red. He lets out a long groan, throwing his mask against the mirror. He sits down on his bed and runs his hand through his hair, tears falling from his eyes.

Tony would know what to do. Tony would’ve helped the new girl. Tony wouldn’t have pushed away his girl. Tony would be a hero.

Peter lets a sob slip past his lips, feeling immense guilt and frustration continuously building up more and more inside of him.

“Petey?” he hears May knock his door. 

He hiccups and silences his cries, “Y-Yes, Aunt May?”

“What’s wrong sweetie, we can hear you from outside. Can I come in?” she asks softly.

He sighs deeply and wipes away his tears, “Yeah, o-of course.”

I should really stop pushing away people lately. Look where it’s getting me now.

“Oh Peter,” she walks in, quickly noticing his state of distress. Happy stands nearby, unsure if he should come in to.

“H-Hey Happy, you can come in too,” he mumbles. May sits down next Peter, pulling him into a hug.

Peter feels himself begin to cry again, holding her close. “I messed up big time May,” he trembles in her arms.

Happy sits next to her, looking at Peter sympathetically. “What happened?” she coos and rubs her back comfortingly.

He begins to pour out everything he bottled up in the past couple of days. “N-Now I most likely crushed Esprit’s dreams. Not only that but I-I’m probably going to be single again,” he sniffles.

“Don’t say that Pete,” she sighs, shaking her head while tucking away some of his loose curls. “You just had too much on your plate and took it out on the wrong people. You need to express yourself more honey, it’s okay to do that, you know? In a healthy way of course. Remember that it’s okay to confide in people, especially those you trust. Don’t push people away.”

“O-Okay.”

“You also said something about Tony, right?” Happy chimes in. Peter nods, “Well, in your situation. He probably would’ve done the same exact thing you did. But you know what he would do after?” 

He shakes his head, waiting for Happy to continue. “He’d learn from his mistakes and try to make things right. Which almost all the time, worked out for him in the end. That’s all it really is to life kid, learning from your mistakes and acting on them. You can fix it, Peter. We know you can. Tony knows you can,” Happy smiles sadly.

Peter purses his lips and pulls him into a hug, “Thank you, Happy.”

Aunt May smiles at the sight of her two boys sharing a moment, “So, you know what you have to do now right?”

Peter nods firmly, pulling away from Happy and wiping away any remaining tears on his face. “Make things right.”


End file.
